Running From Reality
by CarlosMalfoy
Summary: The fight for Lissa to keep her thrown continues; but the existance of a second Dragomir heir and her shawdow-kissed dhampir friend sends Rose across the globe to find the girls. Little does Rose know that the young moroi and dhampir know next to nothing about vampires, and the existance of the entire race. Can Rose and Lissa educate the moroi and dhampir pair before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers!**  
**If you haven't read up to BLOODLINES then this fanfiction may contain spoilers so be aware.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VAMPIRE ACADEMY or BLOODLINES all credit goes to the brilliant Richelle Mead.**

**PS. I'd love some reviews 3**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter One

Rose Hathaway's POV

'They come first," that is the one sole mantra I live by. Ninety-nine point five per cent of the time I am much more than glad to live by that saying. That other point five per cent is a tiny bit of resentment, resentment that for hours now I have been practically prying my eyes open with toothpicks in order to stay awake. Although it is way past midnight I am glad though that I am accompanied by none other than the moroi queen, Vasilisa Dragomir or in other words my best friend since kinda-garden. "Aw I'm sorry Rose, just a couple more phone calls until I know for sure," The young vampire queen rested her hand on my shoulder sympathetically as her gorgeous jade-green eyes were filled with kindness and concern.

"Liss, besides the fact that it is my sworn duty to never let you out of my sight, I am a little grateful you are testing my guardian abilities," I sighed as she continued pacing around the long rectangular table I was slouched over, "Besides, luck is the only reason we are alone because old Alberta would give me the dirtiest looks for not appearing wide awake," Lissa just gave me a sympathetic look which I was positive it meant that she wanted me to at least close my eyes for a couple of minutes, but no way would I ever sleep on my extremely important job of protecting the almighty ruler of all vampires and half-vampires world-wide.

I knew in this confide room which only appeared to exist for the overly large table which took up almost all the space; that unless evil moroi, dhampir, strigoi or human alike had the unlikely handy-cap of a huge drill that an attack in this section of the court was as unlikely as seeing unicorns dance around the skies. Although the odds of being intruded on were as low as the underworld, I forced myself to stay awake; I was protecting Lissa, the only person who I ever put before my boyfriend Dimitri Belikov- my boyfriend, former strigoi restored to dhampir (half human half vampire like me) and fellow guardian who protected moroi. Dimitri was away in some desert place called Palm Springs, protecting Lissa's alleged half-sister Jill Mastrano Dragomir, who I helped discover and find while I was on the run because of being accused of murdering the former queen Tatiana. Lissa's father Eric Dragomir obviously was a charmer in the ladies department and had a fling with a gorgeous moroi dancer while in Las Vegas and had kept the Dragomir heir a secret to almost everyone. I was worried about how Lissa and Jill's sisterly relationship was going; because my psychic bond was broken I was left in the blind spot with her and only had our best friend relationship to determine what Lissa's feelings towards Jill were. By Lissa's attitude she still felt a little conflicted that her father had cheated on her mother; but Lissa was exceptionally mature and she had to act in the best interests of keeping Jill alive and keeping her position on the throne. And that was why these many late night phone calls were so essential.

Lissa's beautiful inhuman features crinkled slightly into a frown as she began pacing again, with her mobile phone clutched in her hand. Her long perfect platinum-blond hair whirled behind her in exotic flourishes as she turned on her heel every once in a while. "Liss what's wrong?" I yawned curiously,

"Many things are wrong Rose, begging with Jill, Sydney, Adrian and Eddie almost being murdered by two strigoi and curiously enough a restored strigoi begging to be turned again," Lissa sighed and collapsed into a straight-back leather chair beside me.

"well that would have been a delicious treat, a four coursed meal for a couple of walking un-dead monsters," I joked looking up hopefully at Lissa, as I strived to at least make her smile, it was stressful being Queen, especially when your only eighteen, it was almost as stressful as being the high ruler's bodyguard who is also eighteen. Lissa did however manage a small smile. Some days it was only my smartass quips and jokes which got her through a twenty-four hour living nightmare.

"But Rose, the craziest news of all is about a young moroi Olivia Dragomir and her shadow-kissed dhampir companion, Ruby Azorez," Lissa huffed but looked at me expectantly as I slowly pieced together what she had just said.

"Did you say Olivia Dragomir, as in another alleged relative?" I said slowly, Lissa nodded almost smiling at my reaction, "And her shadow-kissed dhampir friend?" I could hardly comprehend what I was hearing, and in this rare occasion, I Rose Hathaway was rendered speechless, I just sat there, still slouched over the table, but my mouth gaping at her words.

Finding Jill was huge, but discovering yet another Dragomir girl and a shadow-kissed dhampir was incredible. Finally I was able to process all this and began my game of twenty questions.

"How old are they? And what is the Dhampir's guardian status at school?" I asked with such in-devour as my dark brown eyes sparkled, I propped my head up on my elbow, waiting for Lissa's response.

"They are both fourteen and I'm not sure about what the Dhampir's grades are, they live in Australia so I'll get Sydney to look in her Alchemist records to find out those details," Lissa replied trying to stifle a yawn. Fourteen was so young, that also meant both girls were far from knowing much about the world, but once we found them, I knew either a school near Court or a school like St Vladimir's Academy in Montana would be perfect places to send them so we could keep an eye on both girls. I glanced back at Lissa and for the first time tonight I spotted bags under her weary eyes, she was exhausted, and I needed to no only look after the Queen but also my best friend.

"Liss we should call it in a night, it's nearly four in the morning," I advised placing a hand over hers,

"You shouldn't of stayed up with me," she chastised,

"This is my job, I don't exactly have a choice," I replied in the gruffest guardian tone I could manage.

"Rose.." Lissa crooned quietly but she knew I was right, if Lissa stayed up until twilight then so did her guardian.

I had my own section in the young Queen's quarters, it was a huge layout of rooms ranging from large to monstrous. I had my own apartment on Lissa's floor, but Lissa insisted that while Dimitri was away that I must stay with her- so neither of us are alone. My new mobile phone which tested on my bedside table buzzed, it was Lissa saying goodnight. While we still had our shadow-kissed bond Lissa would frequently send me mental messages, and each night before she's go to sleep she'd always say 'Goodnight Rose', but now our bond had been broken, Lissa would text me a 'goodnight' each night. I didn't bother replying back and instead instantly fell into a deep well needed slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!  
I probably won't update chapter three until after Christmas, so have a happy Christmas and holidays :)**

-Carlos

Chapter Two

Rose Hathaway's POV

The next day went by as a blur, really all my days are repetitive, Lissa this and Lissa that, but always I stay on high alert because Lissa is the most important person in my life. While She was in her quarters I could have some time to myself, mainly to text Dimitri, watch television, and do things I'd never be allowed to do if Lissa didn't insist I had some alone time, so when I heard a light knocking on my door and heard Lissa's kind voice I was rather surprised. "Liss what's up?" I asked concerned, sitting upright on my bed and she sat beside me.

"Um Rose, I've got some good news and some bad news…" Lissa trailed off nervously, I didn't know what to expect but I was curious to know more.

"Liss-" I began but she cut me off. What on earth was so important?

"The good news is we found the girls," I sighed in relief, and Lissa continued, "The bad news is you have been volunteered to retrieve them," Lissa reported grimly.

"Volunteered! By who?" I asked astonished. My duty was to protect Lissa, who in there right mind would take me out of protecting the most powerful moroi in the world? I was not going, abandoning Lissa for two teenagers, royal heir or not I didn't care, protecting Lissa was my job.

"Ugh I knew you would act like this, and that is why I volunteered you," she stated in her queenly voice which irritating when channelled at me.

"What?" I protested, not able to believe what I was hearing. Lissa volunteering me, was even worse than just being volunteered; instead of feeling angry I felt betrayed, and then I realised that was what Lissa wanted. She knew if anyone else volunteered me I'd march right up to them and tell them that I'd rather kiss a strigoi's ass then leave Lissa, but because she volunteered me I couldn't object, not only because she was Queen but because she was like my sister, I loved her.

"Rose, getting Olivia and Ruby safely to Court is as important as looking after me," Lissa began pleading her case but I just rolled my eyes,

"Why me? You could of sent anyone!" I cried flinging my hands in the air for emphasis,

"Rose these are dangerous times and trust runs thin, I know I cannot trust anyone as much as I trust you. Besides, you're a guardian and you've been shadow-kissed, you will be able to help the young dhampir, she would look up to you," Lissa squeezed my hands sympathetically, "I know Rose, but we need to make sure my heir is safe." I nodded in agreement and then Lissa flipped out her phone and began making calls to organise my airplane flights, other means of transport, accommodation and other necessities.

Ruby Azores' POV

Lust burned through my body as my lips met his, pure bliss was all I felt when I was with him, all that was on my mind was running my fingers across Dylan's tight abdominal muscles… DYLAN! I shot out of bed before I could properly open my eyes, rushed to my unsuit bathroom and ran the shower over me, not caring that I was wearing my pyjamas. Realisation hit me harder than a baseball bat as I began to get my baring's again, I was in Olivia's head, she must be giving Dylan- her boyfriend, his Christmas present early. Olivia was my best friend since sixth grade we knew each other as if we were sisters, yet lately those little things, like practically making out with her boyfriend in her head, were annoying me to the point I tried sleeping pills tonight so I wouldn't get her dreams, but that didn't work.

You see, this weird thing happened six months ago, Olivia and I were wake-boarding at her uncles damn in the winter, and I fell off and smashed my head on the side of the boat. I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up in the hospital a day later everyone said I should have drown, or have damage to my spinal cord. I didn't know what had happened, and neither did anyone else, but then I began feeling Olivia's emotions, and then I could read her mind, for months I believed I was going insane, until I realised Olivia's mind was the only one I could read. We told no one, just like we told no one that Olivia craved blood and that we stole meat from my father's butchery so we soothed her bloodlust. I researched the internet, studied books about mythology and folklore, and the only conclusion I came to was that my best friend was a vampire.

The next morning I felt the blazing Australian sun beam down on me as I lay on my bed for a few more minuted before getting up and making my plans for the day. The Christmas holidays were normally as boring as watching a snail move, but on this fine Saturday morning a stranger had called to ask Olivia and I to meet her at the train station just before midday, we both agreed to meet her because she sounded important and both Olivia and I were too curious for our own good. "How did your make out session with Dylan go last night?" I asked Olivia as we rode our bikes to the train station, although it was hot and her face was already extremely red from the heat, I could tell she was blushing, and he emotions told it as much.

"How do you-" she stopped as she realised she already knew how I knew about her romantic interlude last night, "of course! Ruby you weren't supposed to see that!" she groaned, as we rounded a corner.

"Well I can't exactly control what goes on in my mind while I'm sleeping!" I snapped hotly,

"Geeze Ruby, what's with you today!?" Olivia huffed, she felt a little dejecting at my snapping attitude,

"Honestly Liv, I haven't a clue." Sighing I came to a halt and hopped off my push bike, and Olivia followed suit, she was so much more exhausted than I and retrieved a bottle of ice-cold water from my back pack. "But I'm sorry," I apologised as I turned back around to face her after she zipped my bag back up.

"That's alright, I should be the one who's sorry. I mean knowing what I'm thinking all the time must be annoying," and just like that our moment of disagreement was resolved, Olivia and I rarely fought, and I was glad of that because I hated fighting with my best friend.

We smiled at each other for a moment without saying a word, and then I realised Olivia was showing her fangs, "Ah Liv, your um… teeth, they are showing," I stuttered nervously, she hid them, a little embarrassed that I pointed it out. I wasn't sure why, but the fact my best friend had fangs and a craving for blood was disturbing, Olivia was used to the urges and she almost always hid her fangs, but she didn't normally hide them when she was with me, she knew I wouldn't judge her. Suddenly I felt a someone grab me around my arm and drag Olivia and I away. I tried my best to look around but every time I'd have my head shoved down. We were released in the women's lavatory, and that was when I finally got my baring's on the attacker. She was taller than I but Olivia was the same height, and she had dark brown hair- like mine, except longer, and was pulled into a neat bun, which showed off many strange tattoo's on the back of her neck. Our attacker looked tough, like someone who could take us down, but I didn't care, she was going to hurt Olivia, no way would I allow that to happen. I ran at the woman, and aimed a punch at her face, but my hand never made contact because she caught my wrist in mid-punch, and then twisted my arm around into a chicken wing and shoved me against the wall.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I spat furiously, my voice was a little muffled because of my face being pressed against the tiled lavatory wall.

"I am Guardian Hathaway," She sneered snidely, "And you must be the shadow-kissed dhampir," I relaxed her grip a little so I could turn around,

"I'm the what?" I asked totally confused and agitated,

"Stop playing dumb with me little bitch, I know who you are and I also know who your friend Olivia Stone is," She sneered in my ear and shoved me a little harder,

"Y-you know she's a vampire?" I stuttered nervously,

"Of course I do, she's a moroi, extremely pale, unnaturally tall and talks in a way that hides her fangs. Yep I know your Bond Mate is a vampire. Heck that's the only reason you could be bonded." She looked at me curiously, her brown eyes never leaving mine, "but you don't understand how your bonded, can you? Did you ever have a near-death experience?" she asked, I didn't really like Hathaway's 'know it all' attitude, it annoyed me, but I wanted to know more,

"Yeah I nearly drown," I replied, "in a boating accident; everyone said I shouldn't be alive, or at least have spinal damage," I wasn't really frightened that I nearly died, but because I knew it had scarred Olivia for life, and she was having flashbacks of seeing me pulled up onto the bank all bloodied and my skull cracked. Those horrid images were reflected on my face, making me look weak in front of Hathaway, but I quickly shook them off.

"What do you want with us?" I asked finally,

"I'm here to take you both back to Court, in Montana. You Olivia" Hathaway directed those words to Olivia, who was standing behind me, ready to jump in and attack, "You are the cousin of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, you are a royal heir and a crucial member of her bloodline. And you Ruby, you are her shadow-kissed guardian-to-be, but you probably already know that. What is your current guardian status at school?" Olivia just gasped but didn't think much of it, both her and I were terribly confused,

"Um, I get As in all my subjects at school," I replied,

"You don't know do you?" Hathaway asked, talking more to herself than me, "You have to come with me immediately, we are taking the first train to the airport, I'll explain when we are safe," She instructed finally and hurried us off to get a ticket.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll try to get the next chapter up faster than this one.  
I hope everyone had a magical Christmas and is looking foward to the new year.**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Carlos**

Chapter Three

Rose Hathaway's POV

I'm not quite sure what were more frustrating, the young dhampir and moroi not knowing anything about our race, or the fact that the dhampir was glaring at me for the whole train ride to the airport in Brisbane. Normally I'd almost feel sorry for the vampire pair, not knowing what they are or what was going on with Olivia especially must have been a nightmare, but this dhampir was so weary and confused that she wouldn't give herself up without a fight.

"Just let me explain what we are!" I pleaded for the millionth time; Ruby and Olivia were just too stubborn and immediately shoved their expensive looking headphones over their ears. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't be aggressive towards the girls, in fear that they would run and get themselves killed in the process. This whole time my words were directed at Ruby- the dhampir, maybe I'd have better luck with Olivia, "I've organised a feeder when we arrive at the airport. You must be craving for blood," at my friendly attempt at conversation, Olivia quivered.

"What is a feeder?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as if she suspected she knew the answer, but just hoped she was wrong.

"A feeder is a human who will willingly donate their blood to you," I explained cheerfully, but Olivia certainly didn't find this joyous.

"A-as in I have to bite a human?" she stuttered, obviously a quite horrified,

"You haven't taken blood from the vein before have you?" I was a little curious to know how she'd actually survived all this time. Olivia shook her head so her blond curls twisted around her perfect moroi features. "Don't worry about the humans; they love it, because you have endorphins in your saliva which gives them a sort of chemical high. It's completely harmless." I hoped I sounded convincing, by the look on Olivia's face I did, but that dhampir…

"If Liv needs to drink from a human then why can't she drink from me?" Ruby questioned putting her hands on her hips and flicking her short dark brown hair over her shoulder aggressively.

"Because you're not human," I stated shortly.

"WHAT, HOW CAN I NOT BE HUMAN? I'M NORMAL! I HAVE NO FANGS AND I'M NO WHERE NEAR PALE!" Exclaimed Ruby, jumping to her feet and pointing at me accusingly.

"No, no Ruby please understand, you are a dhampir, a half human, half vampire- just like me." I tried to explain,

"Prove it!" She demanded icily,

"Fine," I agreed, "do you ever get sick? Has any student in your school been better than you at a sport?"

"No," admitted Ruby, a little disappointed that I was right and she was wrong.

"You see, they are the signs that dhampir blood runs through your veins. You inherit that speed and agility from your moroi cousins, you are tough and hardy. That is why dhampirs make the best bodyguards." I hoped I sounded wise yet kind, just like Dimitri when he dishes out his 'Zen' lessons.

"But that doesn't explain why I can't drink from Ruby," Olivia, who had been intently listening, stated curiously.

"For a moroi to drink from a dhampir is a taboo in our culture, it's the uttermost kinkiest and dirtiest thing to do. Although sometimes it is unavoidable," I explained, and decided against telling the pair about how I had no choice but to let Lissa drink from me a number of times

Whilst I was explaining moroi and dhampir culture I'd taken minimal notice of what was going on outside of our cabin. The train was slowing to a halt and my keen dhampir hearing could pick up passengers aborting the train. "C'mon girls, I'll show you what flying in style is like," I said beckoning them to follow me. Because we had to be as discreet as possible Lissa wouldn't let me get a private jet, instead we got platinum first class tickets on the largest Jumbo Jet that the Brisbane Airport could hold. Walking into the airport was hectic, never-the-less I scanned for danger, but for some reason highly doubting that Australia had any threats. And then I saw it. Only out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of an extremely pale cohort moving through the crowd with inhuman speed and agility. It wasn't just the appearance that tipped me off; it was the fact that they were moving towards us, creating a trap. There was no doubt in my mind that we were about to be attacked by strigoi. I turned around to get Olivia and Ruby to stay close, but realised they were nowhere to be seen.

"Olivia! Ruby!" I shouted turning around again, hoping and praying to find them. Suddenly I was knocked off my feet as a strigoi stuck me from behind. Whipping my stake out, I leapt to my feet ready to square off these monsters that I killed for a living. With superhuman speed and

Precision I ducked and weaved out of reach of three tall strigoi, who I guessed were once moroi. A blond woman who was super-slim lashed out at me spontaneously but I had the upper hand experience because this strigoi with her sloppy performance stumbled too far forward, enough for me to drive my silver stake right through her heart. Yanking my stake out I twirled to face the two other moroi, they were men and were also young and had been freshly turned. They looked a little worried, possibly doubting their ability against a guardian like me. I was about to make the first move when I heard a feminine scream from close by.

"Olivia! Ruby!" I called frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of the young dhampir and moroi, but I couldn't see them anywhere.

For only a moment I let my guard down, but even that was a moment too long. A blow to my head sent me staggering back, I struggled to keep my feet, but as I steadied myself I finally saw Olivia and Ruby. An old strigoi with wispy greying hair and the same coloured beard was stooped low over Olivia, her head was tilted back baring her neck to the elder strigoi who was thoroughly enjoying his feed. Ruby was held back, pinned to a wall, watching her best friend slowly die. I began to make my way towards them when the two strigoi who I was yet to stake advanced on me. One male with striking blue eyes ringed with red struck my thigh; I recovered and darted forward, grazing his cheek with my stake. He snarled before backhanding me across the face, sending me hurling towards a wall. I stuck my feet out at the last moment and pushed all my weight forward to stake the other strigoi through the back of the ribs. The blue eyed strigoi was faster than I assumed and slapped me again. This time I did hit the wall, the back of my head smashed back and I felt my skull crack. I slumped forward, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy :)**

**-Carlos**

Chapter Four

**Ruby Azores' POV**

Its official, Strigoi are stupid. Under any other circumstances I would of laughed as I supported Olivia on my shoulder escaping as far away from the evil vampire mob as possible. Two other strigoi who had taken part in capturing Olivia and I were just bystanders as this elderly old fool nearly drained the life from Olivia as well as her blood, the two younger strigoi began to get jealous that they weren't taking part in the feed and argued until a full-fledged fight broke out; that was the perfect moment for Liv and I to escape. I wanted to turn back and get Rose, she was the reason we were at the airport, but Olivia knew what to do, her and Rose had talked while I was being bitter and bitchy, and Rose explained that we needed to run, no matter what happened we needed to get onto that flight to Pennsylvania. And that's just what we did… or so I thought.

Olivia and I were aboard a large Boeing 747 airplane; it had long ago taken off and was now smoothly gliding through the air. Olivia never gets plane sick, but if it wasn't for our psychic mental link and the fact I knew he so well, I would of though she was just going to throw up, but no she needed blood._  
__I'm alright Rubes, I'll be fine._ I looked up and turned to Olivia, surprised as I felt a voice in my head, it was her alright, and her weak smile confirmed as much. She had never been able to send me a mental message like that before, maybe this was a new attachment to the bond. Although Olivia's brave words drilled my mind I knew exactly how she felt, she was weak, and even paler than usual, and it wasn't just that, she felt as if she was on the brink of death; and I began to panic.

"Um excuse me!" I called to a young flight hostess in her mid-twenties, she stopped and backtracked a little and then looked down at me, "Yes?" she asked, "How many hours until we reach Pennsylvania?" I questioned, "Um we have three more hours until we land in Vietnam," the nice hostess replied, frowning and looking terribly confused, I knew my expression must of matched hers because she walked away, looking back awkwardly as if I was mental.

I turned back to Olivia who was sweating slightly and look so pale she was almost transparent, I held my hand to her forehead and swore under my breath. She had an alarmingly high temperature. Again I began to panic, my best friend could die, she was the heir to a vampire queen, a future princess, but I was helpless as I didn't know what to do. And so help me, dispite my pride, I wished Rose Hathaway was here, she would know what to do, and more importantly she would keep us safe.

"Rubes?" Olivia summoned me weakly, and as quick as a flash of lightning, I gave my undivided attention to my best friend. "I need blood," she said quietly, "I know Liv, but I don't know how we can find any feeders on an aircraft heading to Vietnam," I replied, but a I suddenly realised what she wanted, her mind spoke before her mouth.

"I need blood now Ruby, and well, Rose said I could always drink from you…" She trailed off, her intense green eyes begging for me to agree, but I didn't know if I could bring myself to allow a vampire to drink my blood, even though I was their offspring's kin. I was just… scared.

"Liv…" I whispered, my voice trembling, "I-I don't think you should, especially because someone might see,"

"Ruby please, I won't hurt you, I promise," She pleaded; her thoughts had more of an effect on me than her desperate voice.

"Alright," I agreed confidently, I trusted Olivia and I knew she wouldn't hurt me. She gave me a sympathetic look, those beautiful inhuman features filled with sympathy and desperation. She needed blood, and knew I'd do anything for her, even if I was scared.

Olivia used her new mental messaging method to instruct me on how we were going to do this gruelling task. Olivia was to pretend to fall asleep and lean over to my shoulder where she could find a large artery to puncture. I was still weary that she was going to drink my blood; the fact frightened me so much because it was so inhuman that I felt kind of nauseous. I leant back on the window of the airplane, my hands sweating and I tried to wipe them on my jeans as I tried to swallow my fear.

"I promise, I won't hurt you, trust me," Olivia whispered in my ear, as she leant over me to drink. I flinched as I felt her fangs pierce my skin, if it wasn't for whatever was in her saliva I would have noted what a poor vampire she made and how Olivia would need to practice more because I felt a tiny pool of blood around were she was taking the blood. But I felt no pain. I felt incredible, like I could do backflips, I had to cough to suppress a sigh of pleasure as I felt higher than a kite. When it was over though, i was extremely disappointed; every part of me yearned for the epic high I got from Olivia's bite. I was so dazed and memorized by that moment of bliss that I didn't realise Olivia hastily wiping away the blood with a couple of pocket tissues.

"We can say you had a nose bleed, because you felt nauseous," Olivia said as she finished up wiping the blood around my neck away. "Too bad you don't have long enough hair because that would make it easy to hide the bite," she remarked wistfully as she rummaged through her handbag which she always carried around, "Aha!" She exclaimed, "I can touch up the bite with make-up so it doesn't look so obvious." I just stared at Olivia, admiring how logical she was.

We rushed off through the terminal after our airplane landed in Vietnam. As we passed hundreds of people with sanitary masks over their faces I couldn't help but touch my small bite mark on my collar bone and think of all the possibilities of diseases I could catch if I ran around countries like this with a blood-needing best friend; and then I felt the need to face-palm myself. Never in my life had I even caught a cold, maybe vampire and half vampires had some sort of super immune system, for all I know we did.

"What now?" Olivia asked as she slung her handbag over her shoulder, tossing her blond curls behind her.

"Honestly, I've got no idea. We have no money, we can't speak their language and we have no means of getting home or contacting Rose Hathaway," I sighed, now regretting not paying attention in my French class, as French is Vietnam's second language.

Liv and I decided to walk around the busy corrupt streets, attempting to find a civilized cafe or mall with air conditioning.

"Rubes, Rubes!" Olivia exclaimed, tugging on my shirt excitedly, "We must stop at Starbucks!" Those vibrant green eyes were full of happiness, begging for my approval, I couldn't say no, Starbucks was my favourite cafe too.

I sipped my ice coffee and caramel latte as if it was the utter most divine beverage on earth, while texting my mother to let her know I was alright. I didn't want to elaborate on where I was, just in case Rose had told my parents a lie of some sort. Thinking about my parents pained me, I couldn't magically wake up one day and be a half vampire, one of my parents-or both, had to be either moroi or dhampir. My mum had to be keeping it a secret either who she was or my long gone or dead father was- whose name was even a mystery. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I sprang onto action with lightning reflexes, grabbing the stranger's wrist without seeing who. Rose was right, dhampir's made the best body guards.

"Easy young dhampir!" A man in his early twenties crooned, twisting out of my grip.

"Who are you?" Olivia snarled, jumping to her feet.

"Good afternoon to you too," the man smirked, before adding, "your highness,"

"How do you know about us?" I snarled, jumping too my feet also.

"Will ya calm down before you get us kicked out!" the man hissed, running a hand through his slicked up, jet black hair. He appeared to be Vietnamese, but his American accent proved he wasn't a local.

"I'll calm down once you explain yourself 'tux boy'" I sneered fiercely, referring to the crisp tuxedo he was wearing, despite the exhausting humidity outside.

"My name is Guardian Kuta Colman; I am a friend of Guardian Rose Hathaway's, and am stationed here in Vietnam. But you can call me Kuta," He explained, taking a seat between Olivia and I.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously,

"Queen Vasilisa Dragomir herself requested I retrieve you both and escort you to Hawaii where you will meet up with Guardian Hathaway and her cohort of guardians." He said promptly as he straightened his tie. Olivia exchanged looks before taking our coffees and leaving money on the table as Kuta lead us out and into a black Hummer.

Kuta rambled off orders to our driver in Vietnamese and then turned his attention back to us, "We are to stay in a hotel over night because there are no overnight flights to Hawaii," He explained giving us both a charming smile.

"How much do you know, about us?" I asked cautiously,

"Enough to know how important transporting you to Hawaii safely is," He replied, "Though please don't tell me anything more than who you are, if I am caught by strigoi I'd hate for them to try torture your information out of me," he added with a quick smile.

_He's so checking you out Rubes! _Olivia teased through her mind. I felt defenceless as I couldn't reply back without Kuta hearing me, so I shot her a dangerous look as if to say 'shut up or you're dead'. The down side to our mental bond was that it was one way, so I couldn't give Olivia a mental message, but then again that was a good thing, I'd hate to know what's going on inside my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone **  
**I hope you enjoy chapter five and are excited to read chapter six :)**

**Ps. Reviews would be spectacular as they encourage me to write. **

**-Carlos **

Chapter Five

Rose Hathaway's POV

Relief passed through me as I caught sight of Olivia and Ruby. Yesterday I had to tell Abe Mazur, that the most important fourteen year old girl who the vampire race practically relied on to survive, was missing and could have been killed by evil strigoi, because I had misjudged my surroundings. I'm not one to let a task go unfinished so I felt the need to redeem myself and bring these girls to Court safely. Abe Mazur, or 'zmey'- the serpent, was the very moroi who discovered the third Dragomir, he was a dangerous and cunning man, who also happened to be my scoundrel of a father; Abe dealt with cheating and scheming business all his life, and it had given him the status that he wasn't someone to mess with, which meant he didn't take my little mistake lightly. Never-the-less I was generally glad to see the shadow-kissed pair, there was something about Ruby that reminded me of myself. Dispite my guardian expectations I gave Olivia and Ruby the warmest smile I could manage, "Nice of you to swing by!" I called when they came into earshot,

"What now Guardian Hathaway?" Ruby asked, with the kind of snide attitude that could come close to rivalling mine.

"Now we get you to court, where someone very special is waiting to meet you both," Although I sounded fun and enthusiastic, I was anxious to know whether that person would be glad to see yet another Dragomir.

Suddenly one of my fellow Guardian's, Brock, caught my attention as he tilted his head in the direction of the private tarmacs and tapped his watch ten times frantically, we had no time to lose. "We have to get on the next plane in ten minutes otherwise-" I paused, stopping myself from telling Ruby the consequences, she was only fourteen and didn't need know what danger from her own people she's be in, "Otherwise we'd miss the airplane," I quickly recovered, instead. I gave her a slight push forward and she acted instantly by hurrying toward the private tarmac.

The flight was rough and I was more than glad to step off that tiny private jet and feel the refreshing Pennsylvanian autumn breeze whip my face and twirl my long dark brown hair around as if I was an exotic goddess. I drove the girls in my very own black Mercedes, which Lissa had kindly donated the money for. My anxiousness grew by every step we took towards Lissa's courtroom study, now that our shadow-kissed bond had been eliminated, I'd been left on the blind side with all her emotions which were only exclusive to our bond, if we weren't so close I wouldn't have known how she felt about Jill, but now she was realising her father- whom she held up on a pedestal, didn't only cheat on her mother with one woman, but two. Although my own family experience was poor I couldn't even begin to imagine the grief Lissa felt. I was just glad that I was back at court with her, not only protecting her from physical threats, but mental ones too.

I knocked twice and had my identity along with Olivia and Ruby's checked by Lissa's stationed Court Guardian's before we were allowed, "For god sake I'm the only Rose Hathaway," I muttered, scowling at the guardians who I worked beside practically every day, my comment earned me snickers from Ruby who seemed to almost look up to me as her superior.

"Rose!" Lissa jumped from her desk, filled with paperwork and various computers and rushed over to greet me with a hug. I broke free and began to introduce Olivia and Ruby.

Ruby Azores's POV

There wasn't a great difference between Olivia and Vasilisa Dragomir, but enough to determine that they were not full sisters, Olivia just didn't had the same features as the past Dragomirs infamous elements. Sure their eyes were green and their hair was blond, but they just weren't as simular, Olivia's eyes were darker had a mixture of colour and her blond curls were just no match for Vasilisa's dead straight platinum blond hair. Yet the two royal half-sisters were inhumanly beautiful and made Rose and I look like mere peasants among a legion of goddess's.

Suddenly I was snapped back into the conversation as I realised Vasilisa was addressing me, "So Ruby, you must be the shadow-kissed dhampir," Vasilisa smiled, in that same way Olivia did to hide her fangs. Put on the spot I struggled for words before shyly replying with, "Yes I am… y-your majesty," I felt like bashing my head against a wall out of embarrassment, I couldn't believe I nearly forgot to address the queen as the queen. Luckily Vasilisa only smiled, she was a good and fair young queen, and someone who instantly gained my respect for. "Please, you may call me Lissa," She said holding out a pale hand which I shook.

"It is a pleasure to stand before you Lissa," I said with a tiny bow,

"The pleasure is all mine," Lissa beamed pleasantly at me before turning to Rose, "Little did you know Guardian Hathaway, that you were indeed delivering not just a royal moroi, but a royal dhampir guardian in the making, you should be proud," at first I was confused to why both Rose and Lissa were grinning, but then realised Lissa's formal tone was a joke. Lissa soon turned her attention to Olivia and asked for her to join Lissa and a half-sisterly dinner for two. Liv shot me a worried glance and through her mind said; _Ruby, what is this about?_ I shrugged before giving her a confident look to say_ 'you'll be fine, you are strong.'_

When Lissa and Olivia had left the room, suddenly I felt alone, this whole time by best friend has been by my side, she has given me my confidence and bravado, and now nervousness overwhelmed me, as I realised I'd be alone with the infamous Rose Hathaway, no Olivia to save me now.

"Don't worry about Olivia, Lissa won't bite… hard," I scampered away from Rose and she jumped out at me in attempt at a scary joke, she chuckled before putting an arm around me and steering me out of the room, "Your alright for an amateur young Ruby," relief flowed through me at the small praise from Rose, "In no time you will be trained up to be Olivia's guardian, and you two could either live at court and go to a college close there or attend a larger and more infamous college anywhere in the world," Rose stated cheerfully, but a realised she had a faraway look in her eyes, that screamed for longing, and then I figured it out,

"That was yours and Lissa's plan wasn't it? Before she became queen, you thought you'd go off to college and be her guardian, and then she became queen," I felt proud of my rare talent of reading people, although most times I was the loud and obnoxious centre of attention, there were times when my alter ego took charge and closed herself from the world, and looked on with binoculars from a safe distance. Rose looked very impressed and studied me with such interest, before leading me into a large round and spacious room. I took a quick glance around to see workout equipment off to the edges.

"This, Ruby, is one of the many guardian training rooms at Court."


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy :)**

**-Carlos**

Chapter Six

**Ruby Azores's POV**

For the hundredth time my face made contact with the padded flooring, but no padding in the world could fully protect me from Rose's deadly blows, she was just so fast. "Ruby, dodge and _then_ two steps back!" Rose instructed, sweat pouring off her face.

We'd been at this for hours, and I'd only mastered two guardian movies. I knew the basics, like how to throw a punch, and that was all I thought I needed; Rose's training session proved otherwise, I needed to know _much_ more. I got to my feet and expected the same routine as before, we'd dance around for a bit while Rose faked a couple of punches, before she'd spontaneously strike. This time almost as soon as I stood upright Rose attacked; I dived out of the way, and off the padded ring, smashing my knees painfully hard on the floorboards. I whimpered before sitting upright, looking down at my feet, a little ashamed and depressed. Rose came running over and examined my knees, "Ah, it's just a bit of bruising, that won't kill you. We'll do a warm down, hit the showers and then I'll show you your room."

Every muscle, bone, and tissue in my body ached like never before. Sure I was extremely athletic and a national soccer player, but no sport I'd ever played could never have prepared me for such physical exertion. I couldn't help but groan when Rose told me we would be doing this every day, a morning and night session. "You have a week until you begin school at St. Vladimir's Academy, a week is not nearly enough time, but you need to be prepared, moroi and dhampir culture is ridiculously different from the human ways," Rose explained as she lead me across a preciously cared-for garden, towards the upper-class apartments. No shit this was going to be different. I thought as I looked up to see a starry night sky faintly getting brighter and brighter. Here at Court and St. Vladimir's moroi and dhampirs lived by a nocturnal schedule, this had stuffed up my body clock majorly, to the point where all I wanted was to sleep. I glanced up at Rose, beginning to ask how long until we reached the apartment. Only I wasn't looking at Rose. My words were caught up and lost, I couldn't believe what was happening, but I now realised I was looking at Lissa. And then suddenly I was looking at a window of a dress shop which was hidden in along with many other moroi designer shops. I had to double take when I didn't see my reflection in the window, but Olivia's. I was in her head, only I wasn't asleep.

"The Royal family tree goes in order from the largest family, the Ivashkovs to the smallest, the Dragomirs," Lissa explained. It was clear, Olivia, being the curious girl she is, had been asking all about the royal bloodlines, dispite the fact that her parents had fully lied to her face, Olivia was feeling rather excited, and honoured, to be a part of a royal vampire bloodline, especially one which although had the least members, was the hottest topic on every vampire's lips- even strigoi.

"Royals are all about politics and gossip," Lissa continued, "If you want a very biased opinion just ask Rose what she thinks of Royal's and their politics," a smile played on Lissa's lips as she talked about her best friend's obnoxious personality. Olivia smiled too, thinking of all the times I'd shown large amounts of Rose-like bravado.

"Ruby," a faraway voice called from a distance, I looked around in Olivia's little line of vision to find the source of the voice, but I saw no one. "Ruby!" a hand shook my shoulder which shook me back into my own world where we had arrived at an apartment door and Rose was giving me a concerned look. "You were in her head weren't you?" Rose guessed, referring to Olivia. I nodded silently, still getting my bearings on my new surroundings.

"First time, it's ever happened while I'm awake," I murmured, staring off into space.

"Don't you worry Ruby, that is completely normal, and from now on it should be happening more frequently. I can teach you how to block her, without intoxication."

I glanced over to Rose giving her a grateful smile as she unlocked the apartment door with a card-key. Just by looking her I decided I looked up to Rose, she was a great fighter and role model, and I knew I wanted to be just like her.

The apartment which was declared mine was incredibly huge and fit for a royal, but the only element which held my attention for the longest was the huge king-sized bed. Those bleary brown eyes of mine grew large as I imagined diving into it and sleeping. Rose saw my urge to sleep and smiled kindly, "As soon as you're up in the morning meet me at the same gym. We'll make more progress when you're well rested. Goodnight little dhampir," She said as she departed the room.

I shared this little piece of paradise with Olivia, and I couldn't wait to talk to her, but as she arrived and dropped her bag in her room and collapsed on her bed, I realised she just wasn't in the mood to talk. Like me, she wanted to sleep.

**Rose Hathaway's POV**

"Rose! Rose, wait up!" I swivelled around as I made my way to my own apartment to see Lissa, she looked distressed and I responded immediately, by grabbing her wrists so she met my eyes.

"Liss what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I questioned, bitterly wishing I had our shadow-kissed bond back. Lissa nodded before pausing to explain whatever was causing such distress.

"Abe called, he wants the girls out of Court and at the academy as soon as possible," she said,

"What?" I exclaimed devastated at what my father was asking for, "that's impossible, school doesn't go back until next week, it won't be safe at all!"

I took a closer look and realised that wasn't even close to the worst news, which she was about to tell me, "Rose, he wants them out because there is another assassin, we don't even know who they are, let alone if they are moroi, or dhampir, but they seem to be using spirit to conceal their identity,"

All my words were lost as I tried to figure this situation out, "Then why does he want the girls out, you should be our main concern," I said frowning as we crossed a courtyard.

"Because I was sent this," She slid out of the pocket of her sweater a folded up note and handed it to me. I had to double take as I opened it. It was a dead threat. Written in blood.

It read.

**_Dearest Queen Vasilisa Dragomir,_**

**_I realise you have many supporters, along with enemies._**

**_And lets just say I coast through the middle of that._**

**_I am aware of your latest project, keeping the second Dragomir heir alive, from people like me._**

**_May this be your one and only warning, GIVE UP. Before I slit her throat and feed her liver to our strigoi enemies._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The one who wants you and your petty family dead._**

I gasped, before putting an arm around Lissa, "You'll be fine, I will not let anyone harm you," I said strongly,

"I'm not worried about myself," she uttered in a barely audible voice, "Please Rose, you have to keep Olivia and Ruby safe. As long as they are safe I will be,"

I sighed, this was typical Lissa, always concerned for everyone but herself, but she spoke the truth, and for that like many things I admired her for, "I promise you I wont let any asshole harm a hair on your little Dragomir kin, and their guardian's head."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ruby Azores's POV

My keen dhampir instincts kicked in dramatically as I was shaken awake by none other than Rose Hathaway, my eyes had little time to adjust as the sunlight poured into my bedroom from the large window, which stood opposite to where I was lying, snug in my covers.

"W-what's wrong?" I stuttered groggily as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes,

"Oh sorry did I forget to mention to set an alarm clock for midnight?" Rose drilled sarcastically, her hands on her hips,

"Shit!" I swore abruptly, flinging my bed cover's off and leaping out of bed towards my unsuit shower,

"No time sunshine," Rose quipped before tossing me some clothes, "Just get dressed and be quick about it, the jet leaves for Montana in ten minutes," she waved her hands impatiently as I scooted to the bathroom.

I held up the clothes Rose had given me, black jeans with a burgundy tank top and a black and grey hoodie, these definitely weren't my clothes, and as I looked at myself in the mirror with my cat-burglar attire it was plainly obvious that my clothes were at least three sizes too big.

"Ruby hurry up or we'll miss the plane and you can pay for the next one!" Rose shouted impatiently as she knocked on the bathroom door, I opened it up and she shoved my backpack into my arms, and swept out of the room with such grace and speed.

"So how am I going to survive at a boarding school if I have no clothes of my own?" I questioned as Rose lead me out onto the tarmac landing strip,

"Ah now this is the part where you grovel at my feet in gratitude because in my own time I went shopping for you and bought you a whole wardrobe from Macy's," I didn't grovel at her feet, but I did stare at Rose in full gratitude, and then noticed my outfit I wore now,

"Where did you pick up these rags from? They look like something a drunk hobo would wear," I stated icily. That was a little harsh for me, my attire wasn't nearly as bad as I'd over exaggerated it to be, but I couldn't help but feel a little pissed off that Rose had to pick the worst looking outfit in my new designer wardrobe, to wear on the first day at St. Vladimir's.

My bad mood dried up and reformed into purifying joy as I spotted Olivia, looking as beautiful as she always did, in her runway model-like style and charisma, I took a seat next to her and fastened my seatbelt, ready for the half-hour long flight to the rocky mountains of Montana.

Once we landed, I felt crazy butterflies erupt in my stomach as my first day at a vampire and half-vampire school came closer and closer; those feelings were only amplified as I felt Olivia's emotions flooding in, creating the feeling of butterflies on steroids- It was a wonder that I didn't throw up.

My butterflies clogged as I was lead through the grandest school I'd even laid eyes on, it topped my primitive high school immensely, the campus reminded me of a medieval castle, with it's grandeur size and ancient statues through the corridors. However I was glad to see modern technology and tradition mingled together as my eyes wandered to the light bulbs in the finest looking chandlers which where aligned across the ceilings of every room and hallway. Just as I was getting my bearings on the breathtaking academy I was nudged by Rose as she fell back in step beside me,

"When addressing Kirova make sure to look her in the eyes and don't shy away," she whispered as we entered another room where a two seats were stationed in front of a large desk and one behind it, the other guardian's motioned for Olivia and I to take the seats, and we obeyed. I sunk into the cushiony chair in wonder, curious to know who Kirova was and why I had to be confident in front of her.

"Miss Dragomir and Miss Azores, welcome to St. Vladimir's Academy," I almost jumped, startled to see an older lady, in her late fifty's, with eye's like a hawk, addressing us in a formal matter, "I am your principal, Headmistress Kirova and I am honoured to meet you both-" on and on the old bird went, enlightening us on the Academy's history, I contributed here and there with polite nods but mostly I spaced out and seeped into Olivia's mind, who was thinking of the possibilities of Headmistress Kirova transforming into a crow and flying out of the window, I almost choked down my laughter and used all my energy to keep my face straight. God Olivia had some interesting thoughts swimming in her mind. Though suddenly Headmistress Kirova snapped me back to attention, "There will be no cigarettes, alcohol or drugs on campus, though I surely hope you don't adopt those nasty habits outside of campus either," as innocently as St. Vladimir's own guardian angel both Olivia and I agreed we understood and looked disgusted at the very thought of those dirty habits. I felt like diving back into Olivia's mind again, but I thought against it, I didn't want to get kicked out of the safest facilities for Olivia and I. "You will also follow the academy's curfew and attend all classes according to the set time," blah, blah, blah, honestly I hated people dishing out rules, they where only made to be broken. "And under NO circumstances will a person from the opposite sex enter your dorm after curfew unless permission from the dorm matron's, teachers or guardians has been issued."

Ok now I admit I zoned out, and unregretfuly so because in no time Headmistress Kirova had wrapped up her speech and Rose and the other guardian's lead Olivia and I towards the dorms. Panic surged through me from Olivia as she and I realised our dorms were on separate sides and we had already began to part,

"You'll be fine," I whispered confidently to her and she finally left my side to follow the other guardian's to her dorm. Although I knew she'd be fine I couldn't help thinking of all the bad things that could happen to her while her and I were apart. Rose had told me about her experiences with Lissa when she had used her Spirit magic too much and the side effects caused Lissa to self-harm, and if it wasn't for Rose's support, who knows what could have happened to Lissa. I now constantly worry about Olivia's mental state, although I knew she was as bubbly and energetic as I, I still had that concerned feeling in the back of my mind.

"This is all yours," Rose announced as she opened the door to my room and swept across it, opening up the large window to get rid of the dusty, abandoned smell.

"Why aren't I sharing a dorm- like Headmistress Kirova explained?" I questioned as I hesitantly dumped my bag on the double bed.

"Because there aren't many novices at St. Vlad's, let alone females, so you have a dorm to yourself and you will also find that in most of your novice classes you might be the only girl," She explained. I suddenly remembered that Rose had once been a student here, and like me, had been one of the only girls. "Classes begin at eight-thirty pm so I'd get as much sleep as possible," Rose advised, "Also I'll fly here every Sunday to give you more advanced training classes, morning and night. Good luck Ruby," she called from behind as she left me alone to finally let sleep overcome my anticipation to begin vampire school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Ruby Azores's POV**

"Move it sophomore scum!" A loud voice of an unruly senior boy echoed through the corridors as he barged through the crowd knocking me off my feet.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed under my breath as I fell forward, my backpack spilling open, its contents going all over the floor. The herd of students parted around me, kicking the loose papers which got in their way, I dove forward and shoved by belongings back in my bag.

"Better not forget these, you'll need them for combat training," I turned around to see a boy around my age with brunette hair which reminded me of an echidna because it was purposely styled to stick up everywhere; he held out a pair of my training shorts. I smiled gratefully before thanking him and shoving my shorts in my bag. I looked back up to see he was gone, sighing I rose to my feet and headed towards the gym.

"You know, for a dhampir you're not very observant," I nearly jumped ten feet in the air, as the echidna haired boy suddenly appeared at my side,

"Jesus Christ! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed putting a hand to my heart as if to slow down my pulse. And then realisation hit me harder than a baseball bat, "Are you following me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ah, well it depends on what you mean by following," The boy replied, suddenly becoming a little embarrassed that I'd caught him, "I'm actually going to combat class and also I was curious to know who you were," He gave me a cocky wink before a goofy dimpled smile crossed his face, and I couldn't help but smile too- it was contagious.

"I'm Ruby Azores and I'm new here," I replied playfully, as I began to like this boy more and more,

"Brady Jays at your service," Brady announced giving me a salute before shaking my hand.

As we walked Brady introduced himself more by telling me all about his family and how he had three older sisters and that his mother was an Ivashkov princess's Guardian, I took everything in, wondering how amazing it would be to be a part of a family of dhampirs.

"So what about your family?" Suddenly all the excitement drained from my face, this was the exact subject I wanted to avoid,

"Oh they're nothing special," I simply replied, praying that Brady would leave it at that.

But no he was a persistent boy.

"Come on Ruby, I bet your family are legends," Brady countered, trying to encourage me to talk,

"What if I told you that it's complicated?" I said trying to pick up my pace so I didn't have to look at him.

"What if I told YOU that I don't care how complicated it is?" he rested his hand on my shoulder to slow me down; I flung it off and stopped walking to turn around and face him,  
"What is your problem? I don't want to talk about it so just drop it!" I snapped before turning on my heel and entering the gym.

"Wait! I'm sorry that I annoyed you," this kid just doesn't give up; I thought as he ran up to my side again.

I sighed, "Don't worry about it, I should be the one who's sorry for snapping at you," I apologized,

"So we're friends?" Brady asked meekly,

"Definitely," I smiled before sitting on the floor of the gym with the rest of my peers.

For an hour we learnt basic novice combat training. I partnered up with Brady as he taught me tricks to offense and defence. Our instructor blew a whistle and signalled us to take a break, trudging over to the bleachers, my face dripping with sweat and my legs feeling like lead, I felt an odd trickle of humiliation, and I couldn't work out why I was feeling that way. Brady sat next to me and handed me a water bottle, but I barely heard myself say 'thank you' as suddenly I was pulled into a babble of students surrounding me, only it wasn't me they were surrounding.

"Ha so you lived with humans you're whole life?" an extremely tall, uber-slim girl with long bleach-blonde hair questioned in a judging manner.

"Well yeah of course, plenty of moroi do, it's not as uncommon as you might think," Olivia replied as she made up a half decent cover story for why she hadn't been at the academy before. The blonde tossed her hair over her shoulder before moving on to another tricky subject,

"So what do you specialize in?"

Olivia hesitated, "Um, we don't specialize until we hit fifteen and sixteen," she replied, a little confused as to why Sarah- as that was the blonde's name, had asked such an obviously stupid question,

"Dah, but I mean, we all flair in at least one or two elements. Mine is water and air, but I bet I'll be a water user just like my father," she announced to the world proudly, Olivia just sat there uncomfortably, "so what are your elements?" Sarah suddenly questioned going back to the initial topic.

"Oh, um I'm not quite sure yet, I'm a mixture between all of the elements," Olivia half lied quickly. There was something not just in her words, but in her eyes as she met Sarah's, that was a trickle of golden power. Sarah's eyes became dreamy and unfocused and then just like that dropped the subject and averted her attention from Olivia.

Suddenly I remembered something which Rose had told me about Olivia's element spirit. Spirit users had the ability to use compulsion with ease, and not only compel humans, but dhampirs and moroi too, which was also another big taboo and being caught could result in prosecution and being thrown into a vampire prison. Rose had told me to at all costs prevent Olivia from using spirit, she never said why, only that it was dangerous to her and I. Keeping that in mind, when it was time to head to lunch I sprinted off towards the cafeteria in search of Olivia. It took me a while but finally I found her exiting the feeding rooms.

"Liv!" I shouted as I ran up to her, tapping her shoulder. She turned around, a little surprised but relived to see me,

"Ruby, what's wrong, you look like you've ran a marathon?" She asked raising her eyebrows a little jokingly, not realising how serious I was trying to be,

"Yeah I've been literally sprinting laps around the whole school to find you," I quickly mentioned, over exaggerating as usual, "Why did you-" my attempt to be serious and question her failed as she interrupted me,

"You did that, just to find me?" She asked giving me a weird look,

"Yes of course I did, you're like my best friend-" this time I cut myself off so I could get to my point, "You used compulsion on that blonde bimbo bitch," Olivia opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say, "Yeah I was in your head but that is beside the point. I know Lissa warned you about compulsion and what the consequences are. Why did you ignore everything she said?" I lectured, feeling more and more like a responsible mother than a fourteen year old half-vampire.

"Ruby you saw what she was saying, she was being a downright cow, I-" I held up my hands to silence her,

"I know, I know, she's a bitch, I would have been much more not-so-subtle myself, but please Liv, be careful, I don't want anything bad to happen to you," I said much more softly than my words had been earlier.

"I know what I'm doing, don't worry about me, I'll be careful," Olivia touched my arm gently, she was trying to push confident thoughts into my mind, but I wasn't fooled,

"Promise me Liv," I pleaded,

"I promise. Now can we sit down and eat?" she laughed softly before following me towards Brady and his group of dhampir friends.

Brady greeted me with all smiles, while I introduced Olivia to my new friends, but little did I know that they already knew who she was.

"Ruby, you forgot to mention that you were_ Dragomir junior's dhampir_, I heard it all so don't bother denying it, but is it all true? That you are both from human families and that you're bonded to Olivia, by some mental thing?" Brady reproached,

Crap. I thought as I wondered how on earth I was going to explain this.


End file.
